


Incestuous Yearning

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where those who slither in the dark aren't a thing and edelgard's siblings are alive, Bukkake, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Girl Edelgard, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Edelgard has a rather unusual dream about her sister.
Kudos: 15





	Incestuous Yearning

Changing into her pajamas and removing the hair tie from her brown locks, Edelgard flops onto bed and winds down for the night. Goddess, what a day it’s been. Her siblings can be such a handful sometimes, giving their professor such a headache. Even though she’s the youngest, sometimes Edelgard really does feel like she’s the oldest of her siblings, always having to keep them out of trouble and off of Byleth’s nerves. 

All of this would be so much better if only her eldest sister was here. Not that she’s anymore mature than her other siblings, but at least they’ve been best friends ever since Edelgard’s a little child, despite their drastic difference in age. If it’s not for her older sister’s enormous bust and curvy figure, one might even think that Edelgard’s the older sister, based on just how they behave!

If only her eldest sister isn’t stuck back home in Enbarr. Edelgard misses her so much. She understands that as the crown princess, her eldest sister has a lot of responsibilities to shoulder to ensure a smooth succession, but goddess, would it hurt to write to her every once in a while!? When she graduates and returns to Enbarr, Edelgard’s really going to have to make up for lost time with her. 

For now though, she really ought to sleep…

\---

Edelgard’s big sister closes the bedroom door behind her with an excited giggle, and is shortly met with her excited little sister’s lips to her own. Edelgard can’t remember why her big sister is naked right now, but it matters little to her, as she latches onto her beloved sister and kisses her passionately, her tongue in her sister’s mouth and her hands upon her sister’s breasts.

Aah, her sister’s coveted breasts… as Edelgard busies her hands with groping and squeezing her sister’s enormous breasts, getting a feel for their heavy weight and their unbelievable softness, she continues to feel a sense of envy for her sister. They’re related by blood, and yet her chest is the same as it was ever since she hit puberty, and yet her sister’s are so massive they each dwarf Edelgard’s head. It’s infuriating…! The only thing she can do is thoroughly make use of them while she can to abate her envy.

Giggling as the kiss breaks, her big sister brings a hand down to Edelgard’s butt and pulls her in closer, pushing her bulge against her crotch. She’s so excited about this, just as she has been about every single time they’ve gotten to spend time together alone like this. Kissing Edelgard one more time, she says softly, “Come on Edelgard, let’s have some fun already. Before Father notices we’ve been gone all day.”

Even before her sister said that, Edelgard was already thinking it. With that confirmation though, she quickly presses her erection against her sister’s pussy and, after getting it nice and slippery with her sister’s wetness, pushes it right in. Holding onto her sister’s hips tightly, she begins thrusting, moaning out loudly as the delightful sensation of her sister’s pussy washes over her. What a blissful feeling, being able to fuck her own blood-related sister like this…

As her sister pants and lets out sharp gasps of pleasure, her body wracked with arousal and sweat, Edelgard finds her tits to continue to be enviably irresistible, pushing her face into her big sweaty tits. Her sister is just so fucking hot, she can’t get enough of her, even as she aggressively plows her pussy, not even minding one bit that the both of them had completely forgotten about using protection. Not that it really matters, she can just pull out later so she doesn’t accidentally knock up her sister, although even just the thought of that alone is just so exciting to Edelgard as well…

Goddess fuck, Edelgard’s so close now. Holding her sister’s lewd body so closely to hers and thrusting into her pussy like this is getting her going so much that she can barely hold her hips back as they buck wildly. Before she knows it, she’s pulling out and unloading onto her big sister, all over her big sister, her explosive climax shooting impossibly powerful spurts of semen all over her body, her tits, her face, even into her hair, many cold and sticky specks inevitably landing on Edelgard herself as well.

\---

Edelgard awakens covered in sweat and with a raging erection. Oh Goddess, what was that dream? Her having such an intensely sexual relationship with her eldest sister, her sister behaving like a ditzy bimbo, the… the size of that ejaculation… Aahh, goddess, that was such an incredibly vivid dream too, perhaps the most vivid sex dream Edelgard has ever had. The sensation of… of having sex with her sister, of fondling her sister, everything, all of it just felt so real…

Aah, no matter, she can’t keep letting her be distracted by this all day, it’s already morning. Edelgard really needs to… uhh, clear her mind for a bit, so she can get back into the routine and all that. Maybe… hmm, yeah, maybe she’ll write it down, and tell Dorothea about this lewd dream later when she sees her. Gushing over it with her girlfriend will definitely help her take her mind off of it. Yeah, that’s a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind so I decided to quickly slap it together. Oop.


End file.
